Universsi
by Ironwing
Summary: Chapter 3 up. [RomanceAction] Terra is brought back to life with an underground book, a book that has been around the universe. Only, you would think a book with this much information wouldn't be wanted by just those who are known to inhabbit
1. Prologe

Um, so this is the prologue. Enjoy! (Just for the record, this _is_ about Teen Titans. You'll understand later in the story.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prolouge...

A man stood in the center of all the commotion, his white hair glittering in the sunlight along with his pale blue eyes. Anyone who met him could tell by what he wore that he was indeed extremely rich. It also appeared that he had never once seen the sunlight, that only something extremely magnificent could bring his pale hide into the light of day. That one thing was this. An unusual chatter had been going around that a book that with held the universes wisdom was to be held in an auction near the center of Rome. He was the richest there and he knew it. He would buy the book no matter what the coast. Glasses clanging and whispers of the excitement could be heard though out the dome structured building. Thousands and thousands of people had heard of this book but he knew that he and he alone would be the one who would walk out of Rome with it.

The people who were auctioning the book were no dummies. They knew that with all the publicity the book would give them they could charge for admission and make every last one of the bidders sit though what seemed like thousands of items up for bid. Sense most of the people had come so-ly for the book, not many paid attention to the auctioneer. He had been selling paintings for the past hour and a half. Many of them were now off in assorted groups talking about how much they had to spend on the item of interest. The pale man, however stood alone, unmoving, staring straight at the bidder.

The auctioneer who had grown irritated with all the chatting that had been going on placed his hands on his hips then whispered something to the man who brought the items from the back, to the stage. Time seemed to fly by. The auctioneer tapped his microphone. "THE NEXT ITEM UP FOR BID!" He shouted over the roar of the crowd. "WILL BE 'UNIVERSSI'! THE BOOK THAT WAS SAID TO HAVE FLOWN AROUND THE UNIVERSE." The crowd hushed as the man who unloaded the items stepped up on stage holding the book high so all could see. The man selling the book smiled at the enlightenment of having the whole crowd pay attention for once. His voice steadied a bit. "It is said that this book has been to every planet in the universe, each adding a portion of knowledge, making this the most valuable book in all of anywhere." He smiled, his eyes glittering at the crowd. "And let the bidding began at 100 mill!"

"Three hundred billion dollars!" The pale man hollered wearily. The crowd turned to him in amazement. Here he was, this silent man, so rich, so powerful, standing right in front of them. No one spoke, they all just stared.

"Five hundred billion!" Came a shout from somewhere on the other side of the room. At that moment half the house seemed to disappear. People who knew they had no chance were leaving. A shooting would've been expected at this point, to those who were desperate, but the men at the front gate wouldn't allow anyone in with any type of weapon what-so-ever. "Beat that, Crow!" The apposing american shouted. His light brown hair touched by old age was hidden by a faded blue cap. He smiled with the Bettie Davis brown eyes that pierced into Crows skin. How could Crows friend betray him like that?

"He agreed he wouldn't be here." Crow snarled. "Six hundred Billion!" He yelled, sticking a fist of anger into the air. This was it, if his friend was williing to spend more then he had, the possession he longed for most, would fall into his friends hands, his filthy stained hands.

"Seven hundred billion!" That was it. It was over. His ex friend, the only one he knew to have more money then him, had just won what he desired most. Anger surged though his veins as a number of swear words escaped his lips.

"Fuck you, Vern! Fuck you!" The old geezer yelled, clenching his anger driven fists at his side. The earth started to rumble lightly beneath his feet.

"SOLD!" The auctioneer yelled, smiling at Vern as he walked up to exchange his check for the book of many wonders. They shook hands and Crow watched as his world was placed in the hands of his ex best friend. The earth began to shake harder. The anger Crow had once felt was quickly replaced with fear. One by one little bits of earth started to lift up from the ground striking anyone that was in there way. After a moments hesitation Crow turned and made a break for the exit, but was hit in the back by a large peice of roofing. The blow wasn't enough to kill him, but he watched, fear stricken as everyone who remained in the building was hit by parts of rock that seemed to lift themselves off the ground.

Vern who hadn't been hit yet, took off, following Crows example in a desperate effort to make it to the exit. He to was hit in the head by a falling piece of plaster that nailed him to the floor, only he unfortunately, he was not as lucky as Crow was. Universsi, which had once been tightly intertwined in Verns hand was now laying just out of Crows reach. His fingers lifted themselives off the ground a little to make a grab for the book, but one last piece of rock fell down and hit him hard, knocking him unconscious.

But it didn't matter anymore... after all, the book was _his_. now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like I said, you'll get it later on. I needed to put it here for somethin that happens later in the plot. Sorry if I bored you, I know you came to read about the Titans, but I promise this is the only part I'll have in here that won't have any of the Titans in it. 333 Thanks to those who bore with me.


	2. Guilt

Okay, so I was gunna put the next chapter mixed in with this, but I decided not to because it would've been really long, but either way chapter three is almost finished so yeah. Stick around I guess.. Read and Review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gulit

A single drop of sweat hit Ravens pillow as she tossed and turned. "No!" She wailed. Her pale, fragile body began to tremble and her gentle eyelids closed tightly around her eyes. She twitched violently in her bed, her fingers rounded firmly against her sheets. She tossed and turned getting tangled in the very things that were to keep her warm. Her once steady breathing became overwhelmed with terror, getting deeper and deeper as she struggled to survive the night.

The sudden sound of a knock on the door caused her to sit up awake and alert. "Raven, are you alright in there?" Raven sat there completely and utterly terrified. She lifted her trembling hand to her head and whipped some sweat away, then proceeded in massaging her template. The voice from the hall was BB. Great, BB, as if anyone worse could've bothered to give her the time of day. Sure, BB was a great teammate, when he wasn't being an annoying vegetarian who likes to crack jokes that arn't even remotely funny.

She took a minute and stopped to think about what had happened in her dream. Oddly enough, nothing was comming to mind. _Strange, I could always remember my dreams before. What's happening to me?_ She thought. "Rave?" BB's voice broke though the silence she loved yet again.

"I'm fine!" Raven caught herself yelling. Bringing the hand that once lay limp at her side up to the one on her template she pressed both to her head and ran them though her smooth purple hair.

"You sure?" BB asked lowering his head just on the other side of her door his voice glittering with concern for his friend.

"I said I'm fine." She said in a tone of complete anger. She didn't want him here right now. She needed to figure out what was wrong with her. She hadn't been able to remember any of her dreams sense she drept of her father accusing her of killing Terra. What was this guilt? She hadn't done anything! Or then, maybe that was just it.

"Okay." BB said, then he turned from her door and made his way back to his room. She listened to his foot steps fade until there was nothing left but the silent hum of a motionless room. Her eyes lifted from the door to the cealing and she let out a sigh. Her body soon lost balance allowing her to fall back onto her bed, her sheets ending right below her cloak covered waste. _No. I didn't do anything wrong. Terra betrayed us. She sat there and toyed with my mind. She tried to make me lose control. I shouldn't waste my time feeling guilty over people like her. What she did was her fault, her choice, not mine._ Raven yawned and it wasn't long before her eyes became heavy and she drifted, if only for a moment, into a deep slumber.

30 minutes of peaceful sleep passed over Ravens body, but it had only been 30 minutes. Her eyes fluttered open as she caught a glimpse of the clock. It was five in the mourning. Slowly she closed her eyes again hoping to return to a peaceful slumber, unfortunately, her body couldn't bring itself to relax enough to do this. Five minutes of struggling with sleep was all the mange could bare. A quite shout of frustration escaped her metallic colored lips as she forced her body up and out of her bed a longing, for coffee fresh in her veins. Completely enraged with her sudden sleeping disability she neither took note of or cared that her fellow team mates were in there beds sleeping.

It wasn't long before she found herself in the titans kitchen going though the cubberts for the dreaded tasting beverage that lingered longingly over her. Why she chose this drink as opposed to her usual tea was beyond her. After all, things had changed for her as well as everyone else sense they had left there former comrade Terra encased in stone. She did all she could to hide the unreasonable guilt that welded up in her body, but over the two months it had become hard not to notice. _Arrg! I can't take this shit much longer! Why do I even care! _She thought taking a sip of her coffee then slamming it on the table.

A noise was heard to her left. She turned to face Robin whom had overheard her on her way to the kitchen. He stared at her with a concerned look on his face. Why was it that everyone was looking at her like that? It confused her, annoyed her. She hated anything that had to do with pity. She didn't need them to help her with her problems, she was perfectly capable of handling them herself.

She eyed him as he took a seat across from her and yawned. "Hey, Raven." He said. He knew very well she wasn't one to want to talk about her problems. What happened with her was her business, no one else's and as a friend he felt it was his duty to respect that. "Can't sleep?" He asked using his gloved hand to scratch though his thin black hair. Raven merely needed to continue to stare at him with her cold hard eyes for him to understand what she was thinking. "Me either." His mask covered eyes looked down at the table. He knew he was out of line for even thinking this, but he wanted to make her feel better, somehow. Just as he opened his mouth to say something a red light started going on and off simultaneously to a loud harsh beeping sound. It wasn't long before the entire Titan squad was awake, dressed and ready for action.

Robin got to his feet. "Titans, Go!" He yelled and everyone jumped to action bursting out of the house, into the air and onto the city streets.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erm, please don't hesitate to tell me what I need to improve on because I'm not perfect. I know I really suck at grammar and spelling, so bare with me please, but I mean character wise.


	3. Universsi

Okay, so um. Read and Review. I don't own them, but I TRY real hard to get there character right so I really want some construtive critisism on that please. I know Raven isn't one to be really guilty in the sort of Terras disapperance, but Imma try to stay on character for the rest. Sorry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Universsi

One by one the titans landed at the area the stress signal had came from. It was quit, too quiet. "Yo, Rob! You sure somethin happened here?" Cyborg asked his eyes steady and alert as he scanned the area.

"Just keep your eyes open!" Robin replied rather loudly.

They continued down the streets the only things that could be heard were the sounds of there own foot steps and a crow squawking off in the distance. It was night and everything; even there faces had a blue hue to them. The silence was eating them from the inside out. "R-Robin this place is way creepy. Maybe we should get out of here." BB stammered making an effort to stand as close as possible to his leader.

"Yes, I agree." Starfire said shakily as she hovered behind everyone, keeping a sharp eye behind her. She powered up her hands to the point of a green glow as a chilly feeling crawled up her spine.

"Just a little further." Robin said in a low whisper, taking his time to glance back at the only titan member who hadn't said a word sense they left. Not that it was unusual of 'course. Robin knew Raven to be one of the silent types. Still there was that lingering feeling that something was bothering her.

Raven was to busy dwelling in her mind to realize that she stood directly under Robins compassionate gaze. Her eyes were too busy staring deeply though the houses that were passing on either side of her; though being the physic she is it didn't take long for her to realize the leaders gaze had fallen on her. Her glaring eyes left there attraction to meet his, but not for long.

Robin looked away quickly to see a clearing. Not just any clearing. A grave yard. "This is the precise location of the signal." He said checking his communicator and sticking it back into his pocket. Slowly the titans followed him in. Robin looked around, surveying the area. Nothing. Just the wind blowing a few trees. He turned to face the group. "Well everything seems to be in ta- AHH!"

Fear rushed though his body as he looked down to see a rotting hand tightly gripping his silver boots. One by one the different graves began to shake as corpses rose from there tomb. Beast Boy let out a yelp as one of them took a running charge at him. "They're not that fast in video games!" He recalled. Adrenalin quickly kicked in for all of the titans, but they left it up to BB to make the first move. Turning into an elephant BB was quick to swing his trunk at the monster sending it smashing back into a concrete wall.

Robin pulled his foot free of the zombies grasp, by this time the zombie had broken out of the ground, its mouth hanging wide open. Robin jumped up and made a go at the zombie, but it ducked and hit him in the back. "Urg!" He fell to the floor then did a quick back flip to his feet, just avoiding the zombies kick. Robin jumped into the air again this time not in an effort to hurt the creature, but to get behind it. His plan worked, only to his dismay he found himself surrounded by a heard of these hideous monsters. His hand moved to his belt in a hurry to withdraw his trusty metal bar. He swirled it a few times before hitting some on coming zombies who feel to the ground, but his effort seemed futile as more and more came to replace there fallen comrades.

Starfire took her flying skills for granted as she took to the air attacking zombies left and right, even showering a few that were overwhelming Robin. She swung in low to the ground, which she was soon to find was a big mistake. One of the zombies grabbed onto her leg and dragged her into a good helping of them. They had her pinned down to the ground, but her eyes soon grew green with rage as she threw them right back off with a powerful blast. One of them managed to dodge her attack and slugged her under her chin sending her down next to Cyborg.

"Star? You okay?" He asked basting a few zombies. He did have time to stick around and hear her answer though. He had his own problems and two of them had jumped and grabbed on to his arm which he shook quickly making there grip loosen and soon fail. Then smirking down at them he took his blaster to ones mouth and said "Dodge this." A blue light covered the inside of his arm and shot into the zombie, its brains quickly scattering across the battle ground. "BOO YAH!" He yelled turning his gun back into a fist.

Raven watched the chaos began between her friends and the zombies, and then with a lift of a hand she picked up a few grave stones and sent them dead into several creatures galloping her way. It wasn't long before zombies were on her hide as well. Before she knew it she was surrounded. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" she said her voice in a light holler. A black sphere surrounded her and sent the zombies off in different directions, but only for a moment. Raven lifted her head from all the commotion and noticed a man standing under one of the trees surrounding the grave yard. He was holding a book and chanting something. A spell! Ravens eyes glowed white as she took to the air and headed towards him. She lifted herself over the zombies. Whoever it was they were too busy reading to notice she was here. Lifting a single hand she picked up a grave stone and slammed it into his face. She heard a wail come from his direction, then to her surprise a black hole appeared behind him and swallowed him up. As if this day wasn't strange enough the zombies seemed to have an allergic reaction as they had fallen to the ground lifeless.

Everyone was to busy staring down at the fallen zombies to notice a rock heading straight for Starfire. A swirling sound came from behind them, its rage getting louder and louder. By the time Star turned around it made contact with her and sent her crashing into one of the undamaged grave stones. "Star!" Robin called out rushing to her side. He bent down and lifted the rock off of her, then looked around for any sign of someone who might've done this. Nothing.

The others, excluding Raven, rushed to her side almost as fast as Robin had. "Star?" Cyborg asked looking down at her. "Is she gunna be alright?" He asked his gaze moving up to study Robins face.

"She'll be fine." He said getting up and lifting one of her arms around his shoulder. Star let out a painful moan as Cyborg came to her other side to help Robin carry her.

"Who did this?" Beast boy asked looking around. He was suddenly reminded of Terra and her ability to move rocks.

"I dunno, but when we find them, they're gunna pay." Robin said working with Cyborg to pull Starfire towards the exit. BB followed, then glanced back at Raven who was now standing where the shadowy figure hidden beneath the trees once stood. Robin noticed Beast Boy stop and he turned to look at Raven. "Raven."

"Okay." She said turning towards them. Robin nodded in her direction then proceeded to leave the grave yard. After losing sight of them Raven turned back to the tree. The spell book the man had been reading from was right there. She bent down on one knee and picked it up, then hurried off to catch up with the others.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh okay so Please R&R!


	4. Terra

Yay Terra's comming back. :-O R&R

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra

Clutching the spell book to her chest Raven took a seat on the top of Titans Tower, her feet dangling over the edge. A light breeze came over her, taking her hair with it. She closed her eyes for a moment allowing a certain anticipation swell up within her. Her hands loosened as she set the book down on her lap. Lightly her finger tips grazed the top and slid off the upper edges. Letting out a nervous sigh she looked up at the bright full moon that lye amongst the glittery stars. Her hand fiddled something soft and thin. Raven quickly looked down at her lap, then lifted the book on it's side. A scarlet book mark was bent over the top of the book, placed between two separate pages.

Without another moments hesitation Raven drew open the book to the first marked area. It wasn't long before her eyes glazed over with confusion. It was written in a language she had never seen before. Her eyes narrowed as she studied it harder. After about a minute she gave up and decided she'd try and decode it later. Placing her thumb on the side of the book she flopped it over to the last page the book mark had been placed on.

This page also wasn't written in english, but to her astonishment she knew the language. She skimmed over it. Her eyes quickly went from narrowed to wide. "Resurrect the dead?" She looked back up at the moon. It's reflection made her eyes glitter. Raven clasped the book shut, stold up and without a word to her comrades took off into the night sky.

Mourning dawned on Raven faster then she knew was possible. She sighed, bringing her empty hand to her head and dropping her broken communicator on the ground. "What a night." She slowly stumbled down into an inactive volcano, Universsi clutched tightly in her arm. Her eyes raised as she looked onto Terra, still frozen inside a rock. Taking in a deep breath Raven walked over to her, not taking her eyes off her once. Before she knew it she stold right in frunt of her old enemy. Lifting her hands up and out she used her magic to hold the sacred book up as she closed her eyes and chanted the required spell, "Zesamoth Mahana Urci Va Kun Ru, Esichi rin gomo. Icha ew Jovchomo!" The ground started to rumble violently, but Raven held her ground. This continued for a steady minute, then stopped. She waited, but nothing happened. One of her violet eyes opened just tadd and peered around the room. Nothing had happened. Everything looked the same. Anger and frustration soared through her. "What the hell! I did the spell right!" she groaned her voice low and shaky. Completely frustrated she turned and walked quickly for the exit. A soft crackle echoed though the volcano. Raven paused then slowly turned to see Terra on her knees breathing heavily.

Terra looked up at Raven, catching a sigh come from the mange as she took to the air and landed at her feet. Terra sat shakily staring up into Ravens eyes. Her mouth was open, but no words came out. Closing her eyes she shook her head then opened them again and stared up at Raven a frustrated and confused look on her face. "I-Is this real?" Her eye brows met in the center of her head as she lifted a hand to graze Ravens leg.

Raven drew back immediately. "Don't touch me."

Terra glared at her. "This is real, alright." She mumbled. Getting to her feet she dusted herself off all while avoiding a death glare from her accompany. A loud growl escaped Ravens stomach. "Someone's hungry." Terra retorted smirking. "So, where are Beast Boy and the others?" She asked the smirk turning into a smile. A feeling of extreme joy was quick to overwhelm her as the fact that she was alive sunk in. She had another chance she could do things she hadn't gotten the chance to do the first time. She could start over. Make up for the bad things she had done. Her friends, her dear friends that had loved her so much. She would get to see them again. It had been almost a year sense she saw them and she missed them dearly.

"They're back at the tower." Raven said staring dully into Terra eyes.

She was a little ashamed that they didn't show up to see her when she awoke, but she figured they must have a good reason. "Well, lets hurry back! When do I get to see them!" Her smile widened and she closed her eyes.

Without answering Raven grabbed her spell book, turned and headed for the colcano's entrance. Terra stared at her for a moment then ran to her side. "We are going to see the others right?" Her heart sank and she figured she knew the answer, but she still held some hope.

"Not!" Raven shook a bit. The hunger was really starting to affect her anger. "Not quite yet." Her voice calmed down a bit and she continued out side. Terra was quiet after this. Raven kinda scared her. She was, however trying to look, or rather glare, at everything but Raven. The excitment had calmed. She was with the Titan member she had liked least. Why in all things crazy would they send Raven to awaken her? She knew she had betrayed them, but this was just stupid.

As soon as they were out side Raven took to the air, slowly at first waiting for Terra to use her powers and catch up, when she finally had they continued off together.

They had been flying for about half an hour when Terra finally decided to break the silence. "I don't suppose you could at least tell me where were going?" She asked her glaring eyes staring into Ravens back.

"If I don't get some food in my stomach soon, It won't be pretty." Terra quieted down and started lazily at the ground. "Were almost there." Raven growled in sheer annoyance.

A city made it's way into there view and Raven flew down to the ground followed closely by Terra. In front of them stood a large coffee shop labeled 'Joes coffee and doughnuts.' Terra eyed the mange smuggishly. "I didn't know you liked coffee." Raven sent a glare her way signifying for the earth bender to shut her trap, but Terra kept at it. "Why couldn't you just wait until we got back to the tower to eat?"

"Because were not going back to the tower." Without waiting for her companion Raven stomped into coffee shop and took a table in the far corner by the window. Upon arriving she sat the sacred spell book down and looked out the window. Terra stood outside for a minute while she pretended to strangle Raven, then walked in and took a seat across from her.

"And why arn't we going back to the tower?" Terra asked as the lady who took Ravens order left to fetch it.

Raven looked her up and down. She was still covered in the cloths she had worn when she had worked for Slade. This reminded the mange of her betrayal. Pure disgust raged though Ravens eyes, but she held her tongue. "We have to take care of something first." The waitress returned and placed a cup of coffee and a doughnut in front of Raven. Without giving any form of a thank you, Raven stared down at her coffee and took a bite of her doughnut.

"Like what?" Terra asked as she lifted a finger onto the table. Bringing up her arm she set it next to her hand and placed her head on top of it giving herself a good view of her finger that was still tracing over the same circle. When she realized Raven wasn't answering she stopped and looked up. The mange had gone on eating as though she had said nothing. This sparked a bit of rage in the young earth bender. Clenching her teeth together she glared up at Raven. "Hello?" Her words had come out in a shaky tone which made it easily noticeable of the fact that she was trying to hold in her frustration.

Raven's response was typical. She simply looked up from her coffee with a gentle, but stern glimmer in her eyes. "I was out all last night looking for a way to bring you back. See the way you are now will only last a day. I have to get these ingrediants to do a spell that will bring you back until you die again. Unfortunatly, my communicator broke last night so I can't call the others in for help." She paused and took a sip of coffee. "I regret awakening you so earily. We have to go back to get the ingredients by this evening, so well have even less time to do it then we would if I would've waited until later." Raven was now talking more to herself then to Terra. Her eyes were on the window to her right.

"Why didn't you just bring the others from the beginning?" Terra asked.

"One; I knew it would take me a while to get all the things I needed. Two; I wasn't sure if I wanted to bring you back after what you did and Three; I wanted it to be a surprise if I did bring you back." Raven hushed and watched for Terras reaction. Terra simply rolled her eyes and stared out into nothingness.

Raven took the last bite of her doughnut and finished off her coffee then stood up, grabbed Universsi and walked out the door, once again not waiting for Terra. "Arg! Why does she have to be so hard?" Terra asked herself, then she too got up and walked outside.

They hadn't been in the air long when Terra asked another question. "Why didn't you get the ingredients before you came to get me?"

Raven, who had now had her food, was calmed a bit so her answer was less harsh. "The only place in town that has them is owned by this guy who lives underground and in order to get in, I need you to use your powers to lift the rock out of the entrance."

Terra stared blankly at her. "Why don't you just ask him for what we need?"

"There's something about him. He looks familiar."

"So your just gunna steal from him?"

Raven shot a glare at Terra. "What is it with you and questions?" She paused and stared straight ahead. "I don't think he's a good guy."

Terra stared at her, confused for a moment then decided it was better to leave it at that. Instead Terra looked up at the sky patting her hand against the rock she sat on and watched the clouds go by. She kicked her legs back and forth several times. "I can't wait to see the others." She said more to herself then Raven. Her smile widened as the image of Beast Boy came to mind. "It's gunna be so much fun!" She closed her eyes and tightened her fists. "Just like old times! Fighten bad guys! Kicken butt!" Her eyes still closed she threw one fist forward as though she was hitting someone, then she drew it back. Her eyes opened a moment later as she felt a jerk. She had run into Raven who had now stopped and was now glaring at her.

"What makes you think your going to be part of the team?"

Ravens words were harsh and struck Terra dead in her heart, but Terra only showed her pain in the form of anger. "Why wouldn't I be?" Terra raised an eyebrow and returned Ravens death glare.

"You betrayed us." She shook her fists clinched at her side. "YOU sat there and TRIED so fucking hard to piss me off!" Ravens head was full to bursting. She was letting out her emotions all at once and before she could stop herself she went on. "Even if they do accept you back, you'll never regain my trust!" Raven's entire body shook she was so angry.

Terra swallowed a large lump in her throat. "I said I was sorry!" Her voice shook more then her body did. In a time like this it was hard to hold the tears back, but she did. "I killed Slade didn't I!" Even though the painful feeling raging though her body she still met Ravens eyes. She wasn't going to back down.

"Yeah and the others might've forgivin you, but not me! Betraying us was one thing, but what you did in that warehouse drove me nuts and I'll be damned if I let it happen again!" Ravens third eye was showing now and a black crow hovered behind her back. Her breathing was so loud it scared the birds away, Even her tight grip on the spell book intensified, but she quickly regained control and returned to normal.

Terra let out a cry of frustration and brought the rock down to the ground in the forest they had been flying over. When she landed she folded her arms across her chest and glared at whatever was in front of her. Her eyes glittered with the presence of water, but she didn't let the tears any further then that.

Raven floated down next to her. "What're you doing?"

"Not going anywhere with you!" Terra said avoiding eye contact with the angered mange.

Raven narrowed her eyes then took to the air. "Fine. Enjoy your last day left on earth." Clenching her fists Raven took off towards where she had seen the ingredients. She knew after her last sentence Terra would come to her senses and catch up with her. She went slow for that purpose exactly.

It was just as she expected. It was only a few minutes before she turned her head to see Terra on the back of a rock flying slowly behind her. It was obvious she wasn't trying to keep up. Terra now wanted to keep her distance from the crazed mange, so she stayed behind. Raven knew that no matter how slow she went Terra wouldn't bother to catch up so she sped up, and found she was right once again, as Terra had sped up too.

Raven landed in front of the bolder that stood in the entrance to the mans house. Terra landed right behind her. They had been in the air a while before they came to the place they needed to be so they both had plenty of time to cool off. "This is it?" Terra asked raising an eyebrow. "I would think that you could manage a rock that small on your own." Terra scratched her chin and studied the rock closer.

"There's some sort of spell on it. Only earth benders can pick it up." Raven said folding her arms across her chest with a good grip on her spell book.

Terra eyed her for a moment then without much effort she lifted her hand and moved the rock to the side. Raven studied her face then walked in ahead of her. Terra gave her a late to return forced smile, watched the mange walk in and then followed her.

Raven walked in and looked around. What appeared to be a house looked more like a hideout. The walls were made of concrete and covered in shelfs full of different kinds of chemicals and books. The floor was tiled and covered in trash and old smelly cloths. An eerie feeling crept over her. A feeling of eminence evil surrounded the room. Terra stumbled down some clutter hanging on the entry steps. Shoving her hands out she caught onto a shelf and held fast before she hit the ground. "Watch your step." Raven said reaching out and helping her to her feet.

Terra stood up straight and nodded a thank you to her friend. "Where's the stuff we need?" She asked the ominous feeling rushing up her spine as well. Her blue eyes quickly glazed over and she brought her hands up to rub her shaking arms. The room wasn't cold, but the creepy feeling they both felt was enough to play tricks on there mind.

Keeping an eye open for anything suspicious Raven made a go for the far corner of the room. Something was odd here and she knew it. Goosebumps appeared on her arms, but she proceeded. The silence echoed though out the room. "Hurry up, Raven!" Terra said in a harsh whisper. "That guy could come back at anytime."

Sweat seeped out of Ravens pours. Her whole body started to shake. She took one step, then another and another. All of a sudden the one of the tiles on the ground collapsed beneath her feet and a part of the ceiling made a loud rumbling sound then fell straight for Ravens head. Raven looked up and her eyes widened. She dropped the spell book. It flew across the floor. A sudden burst of energy overwhelmed her. She darted for the ground, closing her eyes and bringing her hands to her head. Without hesitation Terra raised her hand and caught it just an inch before it met Ravens head. Raven opened one of her eyes and looked up at Terra. They were both shaking, but the feeling of great evil that they had both once felt had vanished.

Not wanting to spend another minute near a place that felt so evil Raven grabbed the ingredients and the spell book then made a dash for the door. Terra followed quickly behind her.

Somewhere off in the distance a man sat in a chair watching closely over his friends house a cigar hanging out of the edge of his mouth. "Hmm, another earth bender. Very interesting, and that girl. She was holding Universsi wasn't she?" He asked raising his harry hand up to scratch his chin. The man slowly lowered his hand into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. His brown eyes glittered in the light of a multi colored disco. Club music played loudly in the back ground. He pressed a single button on his phone then held it to his ear. "Hello? Ah yes, I'm looking for-----"

Raven looked around the inside of the volcano. "We made good time." She said looking at Terra. Raven sat down on the volcano floor, placed Universsi next to her and began to mix the different ingredients.

Terra watched closely while leaning against the remains of the stone she had broken out of. She had a rather bored smugish look on her face as she studied the nasty looking liquid mixture. "I don't have to drink that do I?" She asked turning her nose up at not only its looks, but its smell.

Raven tossed her an annoyed look, but decided she didn't want to argue. "Thanks." She mumbled still staring down into one of the small containers she took from the hideout.

"For what?" Terra asked.

"Saving me, I guess."

"Don't worry about it." Terra smiled at the mange. She never thought she'd here those words come from someone like Ravens mouth. Maybe, just maybe, she'd have another chance at her trust. Terra looked down at her feet continuing to smile to herself. "So, uh, not to annoy you with a bunch of questions, but why couldn't we do this at the tower?"

Raven looked up at her for a moment then returned her gaze to her work. "In order for this to work you have to be near the place that you died."

"Oh." Terra looked to her side then back to Raven.

"It's finished." Raven said standing up and holding the bowl of mush out towards her.

Terra reached out and took it. "Ehh..." She said taking in a big whiff of it's stench. She looked at Raven who was staring at her dully and decided she'd drink it anyways. She didn't want to ruin the chance of regaining Ravens trust and friendship. Terra smiled lightly at Raven then shoved the mixture into her mouth and chugged it as fast as she could. When she finished she shivered. Its taste was worse then its smell, but she forced a smile and rubbed her tummy. "Mmm.." She smiled at Raven who rolled her eyes.

Then something happened that neither of them had been expecting. Terra began to wobble back and forth for a moment. Her vision blurred and her eyes lids became too much for her to hold up. "Nuh..." She mumbled. Her feet and knees gave way as she collapsed onto Raven, her head pressed to her neck and her arms stretched out lazily on either side of her.

Raven wrapped her arms around Terra and quickly supported the earth benders weight.. "Terra?" She asked. No response. "Shit." Raven grumbled. She walked out to the entrance, used half her strenght to hold Terra up and the other half to fly home though the night sky.

Raven landed on the Titans roof. It was midnight and she suspected they would all be asleep by now. Quietly she hovered down into her room and set Tarra on her bed. "I did exactly what the book said." She muttered cringing as she threw it to the floor. Sighing Raven ran her hands threw her hair, tucked Terra in and headed for the couch in the other room. She decided she would save the Terra surprise for tomorrow, when everyone was awake and ready for it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fur like Giant Yawn! I'm tired. I don't have word on my computer so in order to check the spelling I have to use greatest journal. Gosh boring. R&R.


End file.
